Lueur
by Lady Elly
Summary: Oneshot. La tour d'Astonomie est un lieu propice aux confidences. Bellatrix Black et Evan Rosier. A l'aube de leur vie de Mangemorts, demeure quand même une lueur d'espoir


Pour le Chaudronbav : )  
Un petit Bellatrix/Evan.  
Parce que ça me fait plaisir. 

La salle commune de Serpentard est noire de monde. Et pour cause, la neige tombe depuis le lever du jour, recouvrant le parc et ses environs d'un voile immaculé. Il faudrait être parfaitement fou pour oser mettre le nez dehors. Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, Bellatrix attrape finalement son écharpe et l'enroule autour de son cou, la mine boudeuse. Peut-être l'est-elle, folle, après tout ?  
Elle bat en retraite ; elle fuit. Fuit le bourdonnement incessant des conversations ; fuit le regard insistant de Rodolphus, les sourires en coin de Narcissa ; fuit l'excitation des fêtes de fin d'année, l'écho des rires qui se répercutent sur les murs de pierres froides. Elle fuit tout simplement, sans raison. Parce qu'il est des jours comme celui-là, où le silence, seul, a réponse à certaines de nos interrogations.  
Bellatrix traverse les dédales du château de ce pas vif et léger qui lui est propre. Elle a une vague idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait enfin trouver un peu de repos : la tour d'astronomie lui paraît un bon compromis. A cette heure avancée de la journée, elle doit être vide. Bellatrix gravit les hautes marches qui mènent au dernier étage sans trop de difficulté, priant pour ne croiser aucun professeur en chemin. Ils penseraient, sans doute, qu'elle prépare encore une blague de mauvais goût. A cette pensée, elle hausse les épaules d'un air maussade. Rien. Non, vraiment rien, ne parviendrait à la faire sourire aujourd'hui. Pas même la perspective d'un Sirius Black couvert de pustules lumineuses, suspendu dans le hall d'entrée, en guise de décoration de Noël.  
Avec des gestes précautionneux, elle grimpe à la vieille échelle, et pousse, non sans difficulté, la lourde trappe qui donne au-dehors. Quelques flocons s'écrasent mollement sur son visage pour fondre presque aussitôt. Elle frissonne sous la caresse glacée. Le vent souffle fort, et pour couronner le tout, la place qu'elle croyait déserte… ne l'est pas tant que ça. Adossé aux remparts enneigés de la plus haute tour du château, Evan Rosier lit. Le hâle de sa peau tranche avec la blancheur des environs ; ses cheveux blonds, humides, tombent avec une certaine grâce sur ses yeux d'opales. A l'arrivée de Bellatrix, il détache à peine son attention des pages jaunies du livre ; juste assez longtemps pour s'informer de l'identité du nouvel arrivant, et sourit. Bellatrix sert les poings : décidément, pas moyen d'avoir la paix.

« Merde Evan, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Bougonne t'elle, en avançant néanmoins vers lui.  
« Il y a beaucoup trop de monde à la bibliothèque. »

Il a du jeter un sort d'Imperméabilité au grimoire, qui reste intact malgré les intempéries. Bellatrix, vaincue, soupire une dernière fois et s'accoude à ses côtés. Le paysage est splendide, l'atmosphère hivernale enivrante. Bercée par le bruissement de sa cape fouettant l'air, elle finit par fermer les yeux. Etrangement, elle ne perçoit pas la présence d'Evan comme un obstacle à sa tranquillité. Au contraire, il y a quelque chose de rassurant à le savoir près d'elle.  
Bellatrix se rappelle le soir de leur rencontre, en première année, dans le Poudlard Express. Elle se souvient du petit gamin surexcité assis en tailleur sur la banquette défoncée du wagon, de la quantité impressionnante de Chocogrenouilles qu'il pouvait avalé, et surtout de ses phrases farfelues, qu'il s'évertuait à caser dans chacune de leurs conversations. Depuis, les années ont passées, les liens se sont resserrés.

« Tu sais Bella, quand j'étais plus petit, j'aimais bien m'inventer des animaux de compagnie. » Lâche-t-il, évasif. « Celui que j'ai gardé les plus longtemps, c'est un Manticore (1) que j'appelais Caelum. Cette bestiole imaginaire m'obsédait littéralement. J'en venais même à demander à ma mère de lui laisser une place à table... »  
« C'est totalement stupide. »

Bellatrix laisse glisser son regard sur lui, et secoue faiblement la tête de gauche à droite. Toute personne censée aurait été — très justement - troublée par le comportement d'Evan, et lui aurait sans doute conseillé d'aller consulter à Ste Mangouste. Bellatrix, elle, est habituée à ces dialogues dénués de sens, et a même appris à les apprécier. Parfois, le soir, quand elle n'arrive pas à dormir, ils se retrouvent dans la salle commune quasi-déserte. Elle, se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil près du feu ; lui, s'assied à même le sol. Une main protectrice posée sur le genou de la jeune fille, Evan relate à la manière d'un conteur certains de ses souvenirs, les enjolive avec brio ; plonge Bellatrix dans un univers d'incohérences et de mystères, où l'impossible est vice et la folie monnaie courante. Ainsi, il parle jusqu'à ce que Morphée se décide enfin à la recueillir entre ses bras vaporeux.  
Evan ferme le vieux volume d'un coup sec, et plonge ses prunelles aux mille reflets dans le regard sombre de Bellatrix. Ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés. Du bout du doigt, il caresse mécaniquement la couverture écornée du manuel qu'il a déposé sur le créneau le plus proche.

« Aller, à ton tour ! » S'enthousiasme-t-il.  
« Pardon ? »  
« Je suis sûr que derrière son air revêche, la grande Bellatrix Black nourrit des espoirs qui méritent d'être révélé au grand jour. »  
« Va te faire soigner, Rosier. » Siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

La neige tombe un peu plus depuis quelques minutes, le ciel est toujours aussi clair. Seul le hululement lugubre de quelques hiboux, s'élève de temps à autre de la Forêt Interdite, et vient troublé le silence alentour. Bellatrix pense. La voix rocailleuse d'Evan résonne douloureusement dans son esprit. L'espoir ? Autant parler d'avilir des centaures (2). Elle passe une main pâle dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Puis, sous le regard étonné d'Evan, un sourire se dessine sur le visage habituellement si impassible de la jeune sorcière. Discrètement, il se rapproche d'elle, l'entoure témérairement de ses bras. L'espoir ? Bellatrix sent ses joues s'empourprer. Son souffle saccadé se mêle aux battements irréguliers de son cœur dans une délicieuse rapsodie. Enfin, elle tourne la tête afin de trouver le regard brûlant d'Evan, qu'elle soutient avec insolence quelques secondes. Il s'approche, elle succombe; et leurs lèvres glacées qui se rejoignent scellent à jamais leur promesse ; celle d'une flamme vacillant dans l'obscurité quand le jour se meurt. La promesse d'un avenir dont ils seraient leurs propres maîtres. La promesse d'être, tout simplement.

(1) Manticore : Créature dotée d'une conscience, capable de parler mais non considérée comme un être à cause de sa nature violente, la Manticore a une tête d'homme, un corps de lion et une queue de scorpion. Celle-ci secrète un venin causant la mort instantanée de sa victime. La peau de la Manticore repousse presque tous les sortilèges connus, elle est donc extrêmement difficile à vaincre avec la magie (AF). En 1296, une Manticore blessa gravement quelqu'un mais elle fut relâchée parce que personne n'osait s'en approcher (PA11). Hagrid créa les Scroutts à pétard à partir d'une Manticore et d'un crabe de feu ; on ne sait pas comment il a réussi à convaincre la Manticore de coopérer (CF24).  
Les Manticores sont originaires de Grèce (AF). D'après l'assistant de rédaction du Bestiaire du Lexicon, c'est une espèce créée par les sorciers (comme l'Acromantula) pour garder les trésors, les forteresses et autres, et leur existence justifie l'importance de l'Interdiction de l'élevage expérimental.

(2) Ndla : Tout le monde connaît la fierté légendaire des centaures. En gros, on pourrait remplacer cette phrase par quelque chose du genre : L'espoir ? Connais pas ! Autant me parler chinois. o

Source : http/ 


End file.
